


In Every Universe

by tittymitty



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, Starkid
Genre: F/F, Jazzalil, Peacebringer, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittymitty/pseuds/tittymitty
Summary: A bunch of Jazzalil one shotsNow with 30 Days of Jazzalil for Pride Month





	1. Reincarnation

"I fell in love with you three lifetimes ago and I've been looking for you ever since but I've been starting to give up and my friend's new crush has your eyes and oh god I'm not going to steal someone's date just because I'm hoping you're the person I met in a past life"

"I'm telling you, J! She has the prettiest eyes! I didn't know brown eyes could be so perfect until I looked into hers! I think I'm in love!" Keeri said, dragging her slightly shorter brunette friend by the arm. 

"Honey," Jemilla sighed giving a heaving breathe and a pause, "shes your barista... and you can't remember her name!" 

"Okay but still she could be my soulmate! You said you've met yours before, maybe she's mine!"  Keeri pleaded. 

Jemilla looked down at the mark on her arm that looks like a burn that informs her that she had indeed met her soulmate before, and wherever they are they have the same one. There was only one mark, so she's only had one life time out of who knows how many with her true love. She doesn't remember any of it, or course. In fact, she isn't even sure if you get a mark to let you know you've met your soul mate until your next life. 

Jemilla looked over at Keeris knowing she didn't have any marks on her body to match someone else's and decided that it was about time something changed. 

She took a second before looking back up at Keeri. "Okay... I'll go with you. Show me this girl you're hopelessly in love with." 

Keeri squealed and dragged Jemilla down the road to the coffee shop on the corner. 

"Wait!" Keeri yelled pulling them to a hault before the reached the building. 

"What is it this time, K?" Jemilla sighed. 

"What if she isn't working then this will have been for nothing!" 

"If she isn't working, we will get our coffee and carry on like any other day now move your ass." Jemilla replied, pushing Keeri into the small shop. 

Keeri squeezed Jemillas arm when she spotted the barista, giving her the signal that yes she was working and Jemilla needed to help her find a way to stay up there and chat for a bit. 

Jemilla barely had time to register how she was going to be Keeris wing woman, because when Keeri moved to get in line to order she caught sight of the young woman. 

She was breathtaking. 

Jemilla doesn't believe that in any of her lifetimes has she seen someone so beautiful. She couldn't be for sure, of course, but there's something different about this girl. 

Jemilla realized that she had been staring and moved over behind Keeri to get in line and wait their turn to order. 

"Holy shit, Keeri! I know what you mean! She's fucking beautiful!" Jemilla quickly exclaimed. 

Keeri nodded her head quickly and directed her attention back to the woman behind the counter. 

The small family in front of the girls finally finished their orders, and Jemilla watched as the taller man behind the counter started working on them. 

Before she had even realized, Keeri was done ordering and it was her turn to move up and tell the beautiful woman what her heart desired...

Okay maybe she wouldn't go that far because she might slip up and tell her how beautiful she is, but she did need to order. 

Neither Jemilla, nor Keeri, tried to chat the girl up. Both of them got too embarrassed and after they ordered they promptly walked away to talk about the mysterious and striking girl behind the counter. 

"Can you get hers, Zazz?" The man working asked his coworker. "I need to go out for a smoke."

The girl who's name Jemilla now knew was Zazz or some variation of that, nodded her head and started working on her order. 

"Excuse me," Jemilla heard herself say. 

Zazz looked up from what she was doing. "Yes? How can I help you, ma'am." She asked pleasantly. 

"Would you mind but to put a few ice cubes in my drink. I like things to be a little more mellow." Jemilla asked. 

Zazz smirked, "Really? I like my coffee a little more hot." She said, winking at the girl standing across from her. 

Jemilla could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and knew from those 9 words alone that this girl may be the one. 

Shit. 

She was in deep shit. 

Zazz, who's name tag actually read "Zazzalil," made an effort to show Jemilla her putting the ice cubes in her drink. 

Jemilla wasn't so sure, but she swears time slowed down as Zazzalil walked the short distance from the machine to the counter to hand it to her. 

Zazzalil handed over the drink, and Jemilla got chills as their hands brushed while exchanging the cup. 

"Hope it's not too hot for ya." Zazzalil said, winking at Jemilla, and she swears looking her up and down too, before turning around to clean up her work area. 

"Okay so she's your soul mate." Keeri said to Jemilla as soon as she sat down. 

Jemilla laughed what she would consider an annoyingly breathy laugh. "Keeri! No way! You like her too remember! It's just a coffee shop crush." 

"No way, J! That's some soul mate shit! I've never seen anything like it before." 

After that day, Jemilla went out of her way to visit the coffee shop every day and become a regular. She creepily found out Zazzalils normal work schedule, and dedicated her self on only going and spending the extra cash when the pretty brunette would be the one behind the counter. 

It was late December now, and most of the school had went back home for break. Jemilla was thankful that Zazzalil was either native to Ann Arbor, or moved her, because now she worked more hours since some of the other student staff were home for the holidays. 

Today, was a particularly bad day in Ann Arbor too, there were snow storm warnings and ice advisories left and right, but that wasn't going to stop Jemilla from seeing the girl she's grown so found of. 

"Well welcome back, Ice Princess!" Zazzalil said as Jemilla walked into the warmth of the shop. "This must be your favorite kind of weather, since you love ice so much. 

Jemilla laughed at her joke. "It's beautiful, yes, but I prefer warmer temperatures." She replied, giving Zazzalil a grin. 

Zazzalil laughed and started making Jemillas usual coffee. 

"This ones on the house!" She said setting the cup in front of Jemilla.

"What? No, let me pay!" Jemilla argued. 

"Nope sorry, it's not every day the shop is dead and I can finally buy a pretty girl a cup of coffee. Consider it an early Christmas present." She said leaning her body into the counter. 

Jemilla just nodded her head. 

"Care if I stay up here and chat?" She asked the shorter girl. 

"Yes, actually I'm gonna close the shop and we can sit down and talk... unless you have other plans." 

Jemillas heart race leaped to new heights and she shook her head again, taking a seat at one of the tables. 

"Your boss lets you close the shop whenever?" She asked Zazzalil as she was locking the door and turning off the neon "OPEN" sign. 

"My boss is my parents, and we weren't even supposed to be open today, I just figured you'd stop by so here we are." 

Jemilla felt her heart melt and maybe felt herself die a little inside that Zazzalil opened the shop just to see her. 

"Yeah.. here we are!" She responded trying to keep it together. 

Jemilla and Zazzalil spent the next half hour getting to know each other. They learned about their college majors, what their favorite animals were, what kind of music they were in to. It felt like they had known each other forever. 

"So," Zazzalil started after taking a drink of her once very very hot coffee, "you only have one soul mate line? Isn't it weird to imagine that we have all these lifetimes and not all of them get to be spent with the person we will always love?"

Jemilla looked down at her exposed arm. "Yeah just the one... and it is weird, but not in a sense that we don't get our soul mates every life time. I think its weird of me to be okay with only have spending one out of my possible hundred life times with my soul mate because I'd rather have them once then never have them at all." 

"Wow we're getting deep over here!" Zazzalil joked. 

"Hey! You brought it up!" 

Zazzalil put her hands up in defeat. "I did, I did, it's true." She said smiling across the table to the taller woman across from her. 

"Wait a minute!" Jemilla thought to herself. 

"Hey, Zazzalil?" She said allowed. 

"Yes?"

"How did you know the mark on my arm was a soulmate mark?"

Jemilla watched as the color drained from her face and she looked down at her hands. 

Zazzalil slowly pulled up her sleeve and showed Jemilla the matching mark on their arms.

Jemilla didn't even give herself two seconds to register everything that had happened before she was up out of her chair and pulling Zazzalil into a passionate kiss. 

Sparks and fireworks seemed to be in the air. Neither girl remembered the last time they kissed, but they imagined every single time was this lovely. 

"Woah." Zazzalil said when they pulled apart. 

"Woah is right." Jemilla replied, kissing the girl on the forehead. 

Zazzalil tried to protest, but the way she had her hands on Jemillas chest let her know otherwise. 

"When did you know it was me?" Jemilla asked. 

"The first day. I saw it when you asked me to put ice in your coffee. I didn't tell you, well because one you were with another girl, and two I was hoping you'd come back. Then you basically memorized my schedule like some creep and I liked making a game out of it." Zazzalil answered. 

Jemilla laughed at the shorter girl and grabbed her hand. She was gonna be in for a long rest of her life time. 

"Oh shit." Zazzalil said breaking Jemilla out of her thoughts. 

Jemilla followed her gaze to the windows and outside where nothing could be seen due to the blizzard. 

Zazzalil turned towards her slowly, and Jemilla watched as an idea seemed to grow into her mind. 

"We have a little apartment upstairs for when things like this happen." She informed the taller girl 

"Wanna head up and make up for... lost time?" Jemilla replied giving the other girl a knowing smile. 

"Couldn't have come up with a better plan myself." She said grabbing her companions hand and dragging her upstairs.


	2. Bad Dream

Jemilla sat up with a start, moving her right arm around frantically in search for Zazzalil so she could have help calming down. 

Okay, so maybe the dream wouldn’t ever actually happen, and maybe she was overreacting just a little bit, but it was a lot worse now that Zazzalil was no where to be found, and the fire was dimmer than Jemilla had every seen it get on its on. 

She sat for a minute before letting out, what she would claim to be, a rather irritating and breathy “Zazz?”

No response.

Panic set in her chest and she stood up off the mat, hoping that the height changed would magically make her wife appear.

“Zazzalil?” Jemilla spoke again, louder this time, and with a clear sound of a sob that was starting to form.

Jemilla tried to repress the sobs taking over her as she reached for a plank of wood to make a torch and set out to find her missing lover.

Jemilla set out, in the pure black of night, with her very dimly light torch, and tears streaming down her face. She could only hope that her dream wasn’t becoming a reality and Zazzalil just went on a midnight walk to clear her head, but Jemilla was never really sure what to expect with the spontaneity of her companion. 

Every few feet, Jemilla would softly call out for Zazzalil again, she didn’t want to be too loud, because she feared that she would attract and inhumane creature that would really prevent her from finding Zazz. The longer it took, the more Jemilla seemed to cry. Her hopes of finding Zazzalil were growing smaller and smaller and she was terrified.

After about what they would call 15 minutes in the future of walking, Jemilla saw the lake in the distance, it was easy to see because there was a single torch standing in the ground, and a small figure sitting next to it with their feet in the water. 

“Zazzalil?” Jemilla called softly, almost afraid if she had said it any louder the scene would vanish before her eyes.

The figure moved as if it had hear something, but didn’t turn to look in Jemillas direction. 

“Zazzalil?” She called out louder this time, moving a little closer to what was in front of her.

The figure on the lake turned towards her, and it was, of course, her wife.

“Milla?” the shorter girl asked very confused.

Jemilla barely let Zazzalil process what was happening before she had thrown her torch down and ran and jumped into her arms, sobbing, as Zazzalil held her much like a mother would hold her toddler, and stroked the back of her hair telling her it would be okay.

Zazzalil somehow managed to get the two of them sitting on the ground so she could comfort her wife on a more stable surface, and wouldn’t have fear of dropping her.

“What’s wrong, my love?” the girl who was once missing asked several times.

Jemilla was sobbing too hard for her to make out more than a few things like “bad dream,” “you left,” and “gone.” 

Zazzalil may have not been the smartest person, but she could understand that Jemilla had a dream that Zazzalil had left her, and then when she woke up from it and Zazzalil was actually gone, it set her into a panic. 

Zazz felt horrible for the panic she had caused her Milla and needed to do whatever she could to make her wife feel better.

Jemilla felt as Zazzalil moved her out of their tight embrace and grabbed the sides of her face so they would be looking at each other. She couldn’t see much through her tears, but she could see the halo the firelight was making around her wife, and knew she looked beautiful.

“Milla, babe, I would never leave you.” Zazzalil told her, “I’m sorry I scared you, but I kind of love you and you’re kind of stuck with me.” Zazz pulled her wife in, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before drawing her back into her chest to let her finish calming down.

The two sat there for a few minutes, watching the water draw in and out of the shore.

“Promise?” Jemilla whispered, only loud enough for Zazzalil to hear.

Zazz chuckled and used her finger to twist around one of the curlier strands of Jemillas hair. 

“I promise on never being able to come up with new ideas again.”

Jemilla pushed herself off of her wife and looked at her a little in shock before smiling. 

“Okay,” she said, “but if you never try and come up with more bad ideas I’m gonna be really pissed at you.”

Zazz gave her wife her bright smile that was only for her, before pulling her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !!!


	3. Vegan Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of "30 Days of Jazzalil" for Pride Month!
> 
> Zazzalil decides to make Jemilla a vegan dinner for the first time.

“So all of this… is one hundred percent vegan?” Jemilla asked, giving her partner a worried look.

“Yes.”

“You didn’t slip meat into it or put milk or cheese in it or anything?”

“I wouldn’t do that to you, Jemilla. You know that.” Zazzalil responded, pushing the plate closer to her girlfriend. 

“And you’re really going to eat this vegan meal with me? You do know that vegan means no meat right? Or any animal products?” Jemilla continued. 

Zazzalil threw her head back and laughed. “Baby, we’ve been dating for almost 3 years. I know what being a vegan is and I know how important it is to you. I promise it’s all vegan.” 

Jemilla decided it was best to trust Zazzalil, and she did trust Zazzalil, but she also knew how much Zazzalil loved not eating vegan.

“Well, go on then.” Zazzalil said, urging Jemilla to eat what she’d spent the past few hours making.

Jemilla looked at her girlfriend, knowing she would never purposefully give her anything that wasn’t vegan, and took a bite of the pasta that was sitting in front of her and was now probably cold.  
“Holy shit, Zazz, this is good!” Jemilla said before eagerly taking another bite.

“And it’s all one hundred percent vegan!” Zazzalil said, giving the other girl a knowing smirk. 

“I love you,” Jemilla said, sitting her fork down to grab Zazzalils hand, “I really do.”

A very dark blush made its way up Zazzalils neck before she pulled her hand away, “Shut up and eat your food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! this one was super short and it was not how I wanted to start the month but I promise the others will be way longer!! Feel free to send me prompts for this month, I have 29 more days and my dumb ass lesbian brain will not be able to come up with ideas for all of them!! Love you all!!


	4. Good morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of 30 Days of Jazzalil! 
> 
> Zazzalil usually isn't awake until quite awhile after Jemilla has already been up. She's in for a surprise when she sees her girlfriend wearing something she'd never seen her wear before

“Stop staring at me like you’ve just discovered a new species.” Jemilla said, placing her hand over the other girls eyes.

“Sorry, Milla, I’ve just never seen you this early in the morning before!” Zazzalil said, bringing her hand up to move Jemillas and intertwine their fingers. 

Jemilla broke eye contact with her partner, and instead focused her attention on their intertwined hands, watching as Zazzalil stroked her thumb along the back of her hand. 

“I can feel you staring, you know.” She whispered after what seemed like an eternity of looking at the gentle movements of Zazzalils thumb.

Jemilla could feel the other girls mood change and knew that she was smiling at her, it was a great temptation to look up, but Jemilla was standing her ground. 

“How could I not stare, Jemilla?” Zazzalil said almost pleadingly. By now, Zazz had let go of Jemillas hand and had propped herself up by her elbow to get a better look at her. 

“Like this!” Jemilla said, moving her hand, and her entire body, and doing the best she could do from her position on the bed to lunge at Zazzalil and cover her eyes.

Unfortunately for Jemilla, she had forgotten that Zazzalil is only a little stronger than her, and has faster reflexes. 

She was a goner.

Jemilla hadn’t even got her hand over Zazzalils eyes before Zazzalil had grabbed it, and flipped her on her back, pinning her down by both of her arms.

“That’s not fair!” Jemilla whined.

“Things can't always be fair.” Zazzalil replied in a mocking tone.

“Zazz, don't use my words against me from last night!” Jemilla said, using her pouty voice. “I said those under… different circumstances.” Jemilla could feel her cheeks flush, and was too afraid to look up at the girl on top of her knowing that she was much better at keeping her cool.

“Hmm most tops I know don’t blush when they think about those, “different circumstances”.” Zazzalil said with a laugh, not weakening the hold she had on the girl below her. 

“Oh shut up.” Jemilla said trying to hide her smile. 

“Ha! You’re smiling!” Zazzalil said, letting go of the other girls arms and pointing at her.

This was all Jemilla needed to reverse the roles, and without even thinking had maneuvered herself on Zazzalil and put her hands over the girls eyes again. 

“Hmm this is an interesting new method you’re using, babe, but I must say that I prefer blindfolds.” Zazzalil joked.

“I’m not trying to use new methods!” Jemilla hissed, “I’m just trying to get you to stop staring!”

“That sounds punishable.”

Jemilla could see the grin Zazzalil was sporting, and knew if she could see her eyes there would be a fire within them.

“Honestly, Zazzalil! This early in the morning?”

“What can I say?” Zazzalil said, easily pulling her arms out from under Jemillas legs, “Being up early can change the perspective on things!” She finished, grabbing Jemillas hands off her face and once again intertwining their fingers.

“Using my own words again, Zazz? I must really be a positive influence on you then?”

“Nah! I just wanna see you smile!” Zazzalil said, bringing a set of their hands up to poke her cheek. 

Jemilla laughed and moved their hands over so she could kiss the top of Zazzalils. “Honestly, Zazz! It’s just a retainer!” 

“Yeah… but you look cute with it in!” Zazzalil said, flashing the girl on top of her a big smile. 

“You’re ridiculous!” Jemilla laughed.

“Maybe so. But you love it!” Zazzalil said, pulling Jemilla down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay listen I know that I keep posting these when it's already a new day of the month for most people or when most people are in bed but no one should be surprised by this!! Also to everyone who knows... yeehaw!


	5. Are We Bad for Each Other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of 30 Days of Jazzalil!
> 
> Fighting wasn't always so bad, especially when they were so good at making up.

“Zazz?” Jemilla whispered, most likely from the doorway. Wherever she was standing Zazzalil wasn’t going to turn around and look. She didn’t want to turn around and see something like Jemilla holding a suitcase and telling her she was going away, or maybe she did. After their fight earlier she wasn’t sure if she wanted Jemilla to hold her or if she wanted her to leave and never come back.

The thought of that alone made a few silent tears slip down Zazzalils face, but she knew Jemilla wouldn’t be able to tell unless she walked in to their room, walked all the way around the bed, and got level with her.

“I know you’re still mad...” Zazzalil heard Jemilla say, sounding much closer than she had previously, Zazzalil wanted to be infuriated that she was moving closer into her bubble, but it was her room too and she had no right to tell her to leave. “I just think we should talk about this.”

That alone made Zazzalil let out a choked laugh, that probably sounded much more like a sob. “Talk? I think we’ve talked enough for one night, Jemilla.” She said, she knew Jemilla would be able to tell that she was crying but at this point she didn’t care anymore.

Zazzalil held her ground laying in their bed, faced away from the door, away from Jemilla who was her usual solitude, and away from her only escape. She felt trapped. Like she was underwater and wasn’t able to come up for air and no one was saving her. 

The atmosphere in their tiny bedroom, in their tiny apartment was thick. So thick that Zazzalil thinks if she went a block away she could still feel it radiating off of small building Jemilla had fallen in love with what seemed so long ago now. 

Zazzalil was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t even felt the bed shift when Jemilla sat down at the end of it. 

“I didn’t mean it.” She heard her say. Zazzalil wasn’t sure if she was still just talking quietly, or if she was just facing the door, but Jemilla talking had snapped her out of her thoughts and made her realize that there was no escaping now. Jemilla was going to force her to talk whether she wanted to or not.

“Zazz.” Jemilla said pleadingly, reaching out to touch her girlfriends shoulder.

This made the fire that had already been lit in Zazzalil grow with rage. Her body didn’t even let her think about it before she had shot herself up and pushed Jemillas hand off of her. 

“Don’t touch me!” Zazzalil said, firmly, grabbing Jemillas hand and basically throwing it back towards her body.

Had it been any other time, Zazz would have hated herself for how hateful her voice sounded, hated herself for pushing Jemilla away, and hated herself for seeing the look of hurt in Jemillas face. 

Jemilla had been crying. Zazzalil wasn’t sure if she was trying to hide it, but since she loved to talk about her emotions and showing them for anyone to see, she assumed that she wasn’t. Jemillas neck was red and splotchy, and she could see scratch marks on it from where the heat and the salt of the tears had made her taller partner itch it like crazy, like she always does. She could see that her eyes were bloodshot and tired, and that the tip of her nose was red. Had it been any other time, Zazzalil would joke with her and call her Rudolph, and pull her in for a hug.

“I know you probably hate me-” Jemilla started.

“I don’t hate you.” Zazzalil cut her off. 

The two girls were looking each other dead in the eye. Zazz wasn’t sure of Jemilla could feel it, but she got an overwhelming feeling of deja vu from when they were younger and would argue frequently. 

“I’m sorry.” Jemilla said.   
Even if Zazzalil hadn’t been looking her dead in the eyes to see how sincere, and honest she was being, she would have been able to hear it just by the tone of Jemillas voice. 

“I don’t think we’re bad for each other… but sometimes it’s hard to wonder.” Jemilla spoke again.

Zazzalil stayed silent, watching Jemilla. She didn’t want to speak, because she knew if she did her anger would be too great and she’d say something she would probably regret. So, she stayed silent, and waited for Jemilla to continue. 

“We know how different we are, hell, we’ve always known. But, we balance each other out. I don’t want to do it without you. I’m sorry. I really am.” 

Zazzalil assumed Jemilla was done with her speech, she smiled, almost laughed, at the fact this is probably the shortest one she’s ever gave, and this is probably the biggest fight they have ever been in.

“I love you.” Jemilla said next, before getting up off of the bed to go back into the living room.

Before she could get far, Zazzalil had launched up and taken 3 big steps across their bed to grab Jemillas arm to spin her around so they would be facing each other.

Zazzalil was still standing on the bed, so she was towering of Jemilla. She smiled at the fact that she wasn’t the short one for once, and grabbed Jemillas face, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“I love you.” Zazzalil said, breaking their kiss. She realized she much prefered being the short one, and wondered if Jemilla would develop neck problems with having to bend down to kiss her all the time.

Zazzalil dropped to her knees and pulled Jemilla back up on the bed with her. Jemilla gave her a big smile, and started doing sappy shit that Zazzalil secretly loved, like brushing the stray hair away from her face. 

“I’ll always be okay, as long as I have you.” Jemilla had told her.

Zazzalil rolled her eyes, and would never admit how much she loved hearing things like that. “Shut up and kiss me.” She responded.

Fighting wasn’t always so bad, especially when the two of them were always so good at making up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you for reading! I honestly don't even know what to put in the authors notes anymore? Sorry all of these come out so late. I swear these past 3 days have been so hectic and this is not how I assumed my pride month was going to start. I promise I'm not going to write a whole of angst for this because duh they're gay and in love!! But also because it's pride month and I'm sick of lgbt people having shitty endings!!! But... it's Zazz and Jemilla, and they're really good at getting under each others skin!


	6. Don't You Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemilla wasn't exactly sure that putting all of her trust into someone she just met was the best idea, but the way the shorter girl had been looking at her, she thinks she could be convinced to strip naked and run into a police station.

“What? Don’t you trust me?” The short girl said sitting on her motorbike, reaching out her hand for Jemilla to take.

Jemilla had no clue how this woman was being so calm. The police sirens in the background were getting so loud that Jemilla could swear she may never be able to hear again from the echoes bouncing off the surrounding buildings.

She wanted to scream. Scream at this random girl and yell, “No! Of course I don’t trust you!” Jemilla wanted to run away and hide and hope that she could close her eyes and wake up from a dream and the mysterious woman would vanish. 

Jemilla was snapped out of her thoughts by the woman speaking again, “Listen, lady, you either get on the bike now or you’re here when the police show up with no evidence that you had nothing to do with this mess.” 

Jemilla wanted to panic, wanted to stay there and find a way to force this girl to stay too so the police could catch her. But she didn’t. She grabbed the woman on the bikes hand, and hopped on behind her. She barely had time to wrap her arms around the girls waist, knowing that this ride probably wouldn’t be a very safe one, before the bike had accelerated into the black of a different alleyway.   
Jemilla wasn't exactly sure that putting all of her trust into someone she just met was the best idea, but the way the shorter girl had been looking at her, she thinks she could be convinced to strip naked and run into a police station, and say it was her to blame for whatever crime had just been committed. 

It seems that either Jemilla and the mysterious woman she had her arms wrapped around had transported into another dimension, or the driver had broken quite a few traffic laws, because it didn’t feel like more than a few minutes had passed when Jemilla realized she could no longer hear sirens, and the bike had slowed down to a normal speed. She wasn’t sure if opening her eyes was the best option because she was afraid if she did, she’d either wake up from a dream and not get to find out exactly what this girl had done, or she would find she was on a new planet where whatever crime this girl had committed was normal and okay.

Jemilla took a deep breath in to keep her nerves calm, and loosened her grip around the girls waist a bit. The woman in front of her smelt like smoke, but a comforting smell of smoke, like she was always around a campfire. Every so often, her hair would whip in Jemillas face and Jemilla swears her hair smelled like flowers, but flowers that had been slightly singed. The leather jacket that she had on wasn’t doing much for her redemption either. Her entire look, and smell, and the wicked grin she had flashed Jemilla when she asked if she had trusted her, screamed for Jemilla to run in the other direction, but Jemilla was too curious, too intrigued. She wanted to know everything about this girl, and she almost wanted to stay on the back of her bike forever. 

Jemilla felt the bike give a sharp turn, and could tell that the pair of them had left the safety of the city and view of the public. The harsh, many lights of New York no longer bounced of her eyelids and gave her a sense of security. Now all she could hear was the rumble of the motorbike, and the girl in front of hers heart that was beating faster than Jemilla thought was a safe rate. 

It wasn’t even seconds before the bike had come to a stop and Jemilla was pulled off, ready to face her fate, hoping that this girl hadn’t driven her out her to kill her. 

Jemillas eyes popped open when she heard a loud shout from the other woman. She saw her do a cartwheel and run around, letting out all of what Jemilla was sure the girl had wanted to say after all of that had happened.

“Did you see that?” The girl basically yelled. “I was all woosh, and we were out of there! And then I took all these back alleys and got us into normal traffic! The cops would have never expected a thing out of us! Did you see me almost hit that car? Oh that would’ve been so bad! That was such a thrill! Can you believe it?”

Jemilla was having a hard time processing everything the girl who was now standing across from her was saying. It was all fast and loud and Jemilla could hear the excitement dripping from her voice. It wasn’t until she had looked into the shorter girls eyes that Jemilla had realized she was expected to reply. 

“Actually, my eyes were closed.” Jemilla said, hoping she sounded braver than she actually was.

“Your eyes were closed?” The girl yelled exasperatedly. 

“Yes.” Jemilla breathed out. Her volume being so low she began to wonder if the other woman had heard her at all. 

The woman instead let out a long laugh and patted Jemillas arm. “Well, kid, you missed one hell of a show then! I’m Zazzalil by the way.” She said, reaching out her arm to shake Jemillas hand.

Jemilla wasn’t sure if giving this woman, no, Zazzalil, her real name was the best idea, but she had already gone this far. “Oh, what the hell?” She thought to herself. 

“Im Jemilla.” she said., reaching for Zazzalils hand to shake back.

Zazzalils hand was unsurprisingly calloused and rough against Jemillas smooth hands. Jemilla could swear she felt a spark when she touched the girls hand, but left it to her addrenilan and the fire she say still burning in the back of her mind. 

“You’re probably wondering what happened?” Zazzalil had asked, not letting go of Jemillas hand. Jemilla would never admit it out loud, but she didn’t want Zazzalil to let go of her hand.  
“Umm yeah! What the hell was that? Did you set that place on fire?”Jemilla said raising her voice, and pulling her hand back from Zazzalils, remembering what she had just saw.

“I did.” Zazzalil said, calmly. 

“What if someone got hurt?”

“We can only hope.” Zazzalil said, keeping her calm demeanor and flat tone. 

Jemilla took a step back, and bumped into the bike that had got them here, the middle of nowhere, and turned over it to empty the contents of her stomach.

Zazzalil came up to her and rubbed her back, not seeming to care that there was no vomit on some of her bike. She heard the girl whispering calming words, and telling her it would be okay. Jemilla jumped a bit when she felt Zazzalils warm hands wrap around her wrist, but she calmed down when she realized the girl was just checking her pulse. Even if Jemilla hadn’t just thrown up everything she ate today, and hopped on the back of an arsons bike, she was sure that her heart would be beating uncontrollably fast around Zazzalil regardless. 

“Jemilla… I think it’s best if you sit down.” She heard Zazzalil say. It wasn’t as clear as Jemilla had heard her speaking earlier, and it sounded muffled. 

Jemilla turned to look at Zazzalil, locked eyes with her and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !!! I don't think it will be tomorrow, but there will definitely be more to this chapter.


	7. Don't You Trust Me? cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemilla wasn't exactly sure that putting all of her trust into someone she just met was the best idea, but the way the shorter girl had been looking at her, she thinks she could be convinced to strip naked and run into a police station.

Jemilla woke up to a pounding headache and the scent of campfire around her. She hoped that the campfire smell is what made her have that horrible dream filled with mysterious pretty girl, Zazzalil and her arson habits, but was proven wrong when she opened her eyes to find that she wasn’t in her room and the events of last night where undoubtedly real. 

Jemilla sat up quickly to look around for the other girls presence, but saw that she was nowhere to be found. There was candle on the end table that was burning and what Jemilla assumed was giving off the smell of a campfire, but then again maybe that was just a smell that followed Zazzalil around. There wasn’t a clock anywhere in the room, but from the crack in the curtains where the harsh but familiar lights of New York City forced their way in, she knew that the sun had began to set or that it was already night fall. Jemilla saw a glass of water on the dresser with two white pills next to it. She assumed they were for her, but she didn’t want to drink the water or take something if she didn’t know what it was. The girl admitted to attempted murder last night and Jemilla wasn’t going to be her next victim.

With one more sweep of the room, Jemilla decided it was best to get up and hunt for Zazzalil in hopes that maybe she could get a ride home, or explain to her why she wanted to burn down a building and hope that there were people inside. Before she reached the door, Jemilla wondered if it was best to look for a weapon in case the woman tried to hurt her. There was nothing on plain sight, so Jemilla just hoped that she could find an easy escape if she had to. 

Jemilla gently opened the door to a hallway, which she assumed would lead her to wherever Zazzalil had gone. She heard the faint noise of a TV on followed the sound as quietly as possible so she could have hopes that Zazzalil wouldn’t realize she was awake, and she would have more of a fighting chance if she needed one.

When she got to the end of the hall, she peeked around to see Zazzalil sitting in front of a coffee table with papers spread out everywhere. The TV was on but it seemed to be on a random channel and just being used for background noise as she had not seen Zazzalil look up once at it. 

Jemilla wasn’t meaning to stare, she really wasn’t, but Zazzalil was captivatingly beautiful. She didn’t know if the addrenilan from last night was what kept her from really noticing, or the fact that it was so dark, but Jemilla took one look at Zazzalil and knew that she was a goner. The girl sitting at the table; who looked nothing like a criminal; had long, dark, curly hair; the most intriguing smirk, and from what Jemilla could remember from last night, the most captivating pair of brown eyes, that seemed to have a fire constantly burning within the depths of them.

“Didn’t your adopted mother ever teach you that it’s rude to stare, Jemilla Conciliatore.” Zazzalil spoke without looking up to even acknowledge that she saw Jemilla watching her. 

“How did you know my last name?” Jemilla asked, stepping fully into the room.

“Oh, Jemilla,” Zazzalil sighed, putting down the paper she had in her hands. “I know everything about you.” 

“Stalker.” Jemilla said, bluntly. She wanted to cringe at how she was answering the girl sitting but five feet from her, it was very out of character for Jemilla to talk to anyone like this, let alone sit and talk to a criminal like they were friends, but Jemillas brain seemed to be on autopilot and she couldn't stop herself. 

Zazzalil locked eyes with Jemilla, and gave her the smirk that Jemilla swears she’s already seen hundreds of times. “Not a stalker… I just have my connections.”

“Connections that help you burn down buildings and murder people?” Jemilla spat out before she could stop herself.

She watched as the smirk quickly vanish off of Zazzalils face, and turn into a rather terrifying frown, and watched as she stood up and walked the short distance to stand head to head with her, but Jemilla stood her ground. Jemilla had no fucking clue what her mind and her body was making her do, because this was the most unlike her thing she may have ever done, you know, besides get on the back of a bike with a criminal, but she wasn’t backing down. 

It didn’t even seem to phase Zazzalil that she barely came to Jemillas shoulder, because with her hands balled into fists, and her eyes burning with fire that made Jemilla want to stay and keep them burning, she said, “You have no idea why I did what I did!” 

Jemilla smiled at the girl in front of her and was tempted to brush the stray hair that had got in her face away, but decided against it in case Zazzalil did something like cut off her hand. “You’re right, I don’t know. Care to enlighten me on why your criminal activities are okay?” Jemilla said, hoping that she was giving Zazzalil a smirk that would put her own to shame.

She watched as the fire in Zazzalils eyes burned with rage and knew that she had pushed all the right buttons to get the shorter girl fired up. “What the fuck are you doing?” Jemillas conscience seemed to scream to her, but she couldn’t help herself. Pushing Zazzalils buttons made her insides roar and her heart beat faster than it ever should be. She could feel her face begin to heat up with what she assumed was a blush and watched as Zazzails angry glare turned back into a smirk, Jemilla wondered if it was her signature look since she had seen the girl do it so much in the past 24 hours. 

She felt a burning on her hand and realized it’s because Zazzalil had reached down and grabbed it. Jemilla began to wonder if Zazzalil was just full of fire and touching her, and being around her, and allowing her to play her games would feel like this.

“You’re coming with me!” Zazzalil hissed.

Jemilla felt herself being pulled down the hall, and brought into a room she hadn’t noticed when she had first walked down the hall to find the fiery girl in front of her. Zazzalil pulled her, hard, into a small closet, and Jemilla began to wonder if Ashton Kutcher was about to pop out and tell her this was all a prank. 

When Zazzalil dropped her hand and started locking the multiple locks on this door, Jemilla realized this was not ‘punk’d’ and Ashton Kutcher wasn’t going to save her. She watched as Zazzalil pulled something out of the latch on the wall, and typed in a series of numbers. She stood and watched as the lasers came down and did a body scan around them. 

“Bombero!” Jemilla heard a voice from seemingly nowhere shout, “is that the witness with you?”

Jemilla felt as Zazzalil reached down and grabbed her hand again, squeezing it a little tighter than Jemilla could find comfortable, bringing back the already familiar feeling of being slightly burned. “I don’t know,” she said, “you tell me. You’re the one who just did the DNA scan.” 

Jemilla wanted to laugh at the shorter girls remark, but turned to look at her to see if Zazzalil was giving the invisible voice the smirk she had already given Jemilla so many times. Jemilla found that the girl next to her, who made her ask so many questions, and fight off all of her instincts was smirking, but it seemed it wasn’t to the person who had just spoken to her, but instead she was giving it to Jemilla again. 

“Your entire life is about to change.” Zazzalil said, gripping her hand even tighter.

Jemilla didn’t say anything back to her, and instead matched her smirk, and gripped her hand back. Her hand felt like she had just stuck it under the water when she only had the hot on now, but it didn’t hurt, really, it was more of a good kind of pain. 

“You know what they say,” Jemilla thought to herself as her hand screamed for her to let go of the feisty criminals hand who she was gripping onto for dear life, “If you play with fire, you’re going to get burned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Please god let me know why I fell in love with this and still have more of it to come. You gotta admit, criminal Zazz is kinda hot. There's either going to be one more chapter of this little section or two more, but it just depends on what the girls do, I can't control them after all. We all know how Zazz is, and know Jemilla just isn't being herself. Happy pride month bitches!


	8. Don't You Trust Me? cont

If you would’ve told Jemilla three days ago that she’d be in a closet that’s not really a closet at all, that’s moving further and further away from the apartment she was just in and maybe even the earth's surface, while she was holding hands with a girl that smelt of fire, who almost burned at the touch, and who she had saw scaling down the side of a high class building that had windows busting out and flames escaping from every direction, to only then get on her motorbike with her and eventually pass out and wake up in her apartment to be taken to wherever it was this not closet was going, she would have laughed in your face. Any sane person would have laughed at the thought of this happening to them in only a short 24 hours, or at all.

Jemilla ached to ask Zazzalil where exactly the fuck this moving closet was taking them, but every time she stole a glance to the woman, the grip on her hand tightened a little, and Jemillas insides burned.

She began to wonder if she was actually going crazy, if she was in an asylum and Zazzalil was just the pretty doctor that had to stick medicine into her hands and that’s where the burning sensation came from, but Jemilla didn’t think even someone with her brain could make all of this up.

She felt her ears pop, and saw Zazzalil wince out of the corner of her eye, knowing that hers probably had the same reaction. The closet, which Jemilla is guessing is actually an elevator, started to slow and the atmosphere in the concealed area started to change. Jemilla wasn’t sure but she felt that Zazzalil had started to produce a very negative energy almost like something was going wrong. Jemilla felt her heart speed up with nerves as Zazzalil let go of her hand, the constant comfort of the heat overwhelming leave her, and the sensation of needing to be sick filling her body. 

Zazzalil gave her a stern look and grabbed her hand again, this time intertwining their fingers. Jemilla felt warmth shoot up her arm, and readjusted their hands so her thumb would be on top instead of Zazzalils. 

Zazzalil turned to her, with a sharp rasie of her eyebrow as to ask “What are you doing?” but said nothing when Jemilla flashed her signature smile, and gave the shorter girls hand a tight squeeze.

The elevator slowed to a stop before Zazzalil spoke again, “Please don’t talk to anyone, Jemilla. Let me handle all of this.” 

Jemilla wasn’t a fan of being bossed around, but she nodded her head to the girl, ready to face whatever was coming their way. Jemilla wanted to be scared, and was surprised that the only reason her heart was beating so fast was due to the fact she’s been getting to hold hands with Zazzalil. She didn’t understand exactly why she trusted the girl who she knows is an arson, and most likely even a murderer, but she oddly had a lot of faith that she wouldn’t be getting hurt with Zazzalil around.

Jemila watched as Zazzalil opened the door, and was overwhelmed with the amount of light that poured into the closet elevator. Zazzalil seemed very unbotherd by it, as Jemilla felt herself being dragged along like a puppy into what seemed like an entirely different universe. 

As Jemillas eyes adjusted, she saw that there were people everywhere. She watched as people came in and out on contraptions much like the one she and Zazzalil had just came down on, and watched as people would greet each other or pass paperwork along. There were screens on the walls with different colored dots on them, and people running back and forth, speaking into headsets and typing things into different keyboards. If Zazzalil hadn’t been pulling her along, Jemilla was sure she would’ve been stopped dead staring at everything that was going on around her. 

“Oh hey, Bombero, you finally found a girlfriend who’s stuck around long enough to bring her here? She must be something!” An average height man said, walking up besides Zazzalil, and matching her pace.

“Fuck off, Duck, Clark needs to see her.” Zazzalil said with a growl. Zazzalil must have been able to tell this set Jemilla off, because she felt a gentle squeeze to her hand, and felt Zazzalil pick up her walking pace. Flashes of color seemed to zoom around Jemilla and she wishes she could just stop for a second to see what this place was.

“Oh so you fucked up?” Jemilla heard the man say. “What did you do? Let her catch you? Or is she target that you just couldn’t kill for some reason?” The man continued, poking Zazzalils arm to taunt her. 

This must have made Zazzalil very angry, because she halted the two of them to a stop, and Jemilla felt an extreme heat on her palm, it was bad enough that she wanted to pull away, but Zazzalil didn’t even give her a chance. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Jemilla felt herself be pushed back, and watched as Zazzalil brought her hand up, excuse her, her hand that was on fire up, and grab the man who she had called Duck on both arms. “I told you to fuck off, Duck!” Zazzalil yelled, pushing the much taller, and probably stronger man than her to the ground. 

Jemilla had no idea what she expected but Zazzalils hands being on fire and her assaulting what seemed to be a colleague was not it. 

“Can we get medical down here?” Jemilla heard someone say, “Bombero lost her shit again and Duck is gonna need some assistance.” 

Jemilla heard a few people laugh, and most people seemed to continue on as if this was a common occurrence. She watched as Duck was rolling around to get the fire in his clothes put out, and watched as Zazzalil took deep breaths and watched her hands as she seemed to be counting to ten over and over. 

Zazzalil took one final deep breath, and opened her eyes to look at Jemilla. The look on Zazzalils face was calm and as if she hadn’t just caught her hands on fire and body slammed someone twice her size into the ground, and her hand was outstretched for Jemilla to grab it again. 

Zazzalil must have sensed Jemillas hesitation to grab her hand, you know her hand that had just been on fire, because she dropped it and stepped closer to Jemilla. “I’m not going to hurt you, Jemilla.” Zazzalil said quietly, probably so the people around them couldn’t hear.

Jemilla watched as two people dressed in white came up behind Zazzalil to grab Duck. They put something on his arms, and helped him get up and walk away, she could faintly hear them tell Duck that if this keeps happening they’re just going to let him burn, and it’s his own fault at this point. Jemilla looked back to Zazzalil and saw sincerity on her face, her eyes that usually held fire seemed much more dim and almost scared. Zazzalil was far enough away where she wasn’t in Jemillas personal bubble, and almost looked scared that Jemilla wouldn’t want to follow her. Jemilla was sure any sane person wouldn’t reach their hand out as if to say “I trust you.” to someone whose hands had literally just been flames, but after everything that’s been happening with this girl around the past few days, Jemilla didn’t really think she could consider herself sane anymore. 

Zazzalil grabbed Jemillas hand again, and it was much colder than it had been every other time. Jemilla wondered if she was keeping the heat at bay to make sure Jemilla wouldn’t be worried that she was Zazzalils next target, or if Zazzalil could only produce so much fire and heat at once and she’d just used it all, but either way, she missed the familiar warmth that the girls hands used to carry. Zazzalil lead her down a few more hallways, which her much less chaotic than the main room the pair had just been in, and finally up a lift that lead to double oak doors.  
Zazzalil didn’t even have time to knock before a much taller man than either of the girls had pulled open the doors. 

“Oh welcome, welcome, Bombero!” The man said ushering the two women in. “And welcome to you too, Miss Conciliatore.” 

Jemilla felt Zazzalil tug her towards the chairs that were sitting across the desk in the room. She didn’t even need to ask how this man knew her. Jemilla could watch him pull a fish out of thin air and wouldn’t be surprised at this point. She felt Zazzalils hands warm up as she pushed Jemilla into one of the chairs, and felt a sudden emptiness as the girl left her side and sat in the other chair. Jemilla wanted to shiver at the loss of warmth Zazzalil had been providing her, but was too afraid to seem weak in front of either of the people she was accompanied by. 

“It’s so nice to finally have you here, Jemilla.” The man said, taking a seat across from her and Zazzalil.

“Where exactly is here?” Jemilla asked harshly. It wasn’t fair to her that everyone seems to keep throwing her in situations that seem like no big deal to them. 

“I’m sorry we’ve scared you, Jemilla. If Zazzalil would have told you anything without bring you here, you would’ve never believed her. It’s easy to forget that not everyone is used to someone's hands catching on fire.” He said, directing his attention to Jemilla. 

“Clark, it’s not fair to read her mind when she doesn’t know you can do it, you’ve not even given her a chance.” She heard Zazzalil say, now much further away from the chair she had originally sat in, browsing what seemed to be a shelf of liquor. 

Clark smiled and reached his hand across the desk, “I’m Clark, Miss Conciliatore. It’s great to finally meet you.” 

Jemilla decided to shake his hand, and decided that this was probably all just a dream, and shaking Clarks hand wouldn’t kill her. 

“I can assure you that this isn’t a dream, Miss Conciliatore.” Clark said, giving Jemilla a knowing look. “This is an agency.” 

Jemillas attention was diverted when she heard Zazzalil snort into her drink. She watched as Zazzalil gave her a smile and nodded her head towards Clark to get Jemillas focus back on him. 

“This is an agency for those of us with special powers. Everyone here has something about them that we could consider abnormal.” Clark continued. Jemilla heard logs crackling and a small “Fuck!” from Zazzalil, but decided to keep her attention directed on Clark. 

“What we do here is serve justice. We get the guys who are bad who the system loves to pretend aren’t bad. You know the men they put on probation for attacking women, and the ones who hurt children. That’s why we’re here.” 

Jemilla understood why Zazzalil told her that she could only hope someone was hurt in the fire she cause. “Yes, Jemilla, the fire Zazzalil started the other day was to take out someone we’ve been hunting for a long time. She succeeded, of course, she always does.” Clark said, giving Zazzalil a smile.

“And what does this have to do with me?” Jemilla asked. How could she not ask? She’s not special. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and had to flee the scene with Zazzalil. When will this dream end. 

“Oh it was no accident that you ran into Zazzalil the other night, we’ve been trying to get you to bump into her at an… inconvenient time for years.” Clark told her.

Jemilla didn’t even know what to say. She looked over at Zazzalil, as she is the only person that has been a constant since this whole ordeal had started. “Am I going insane?” Jemilla asked the other girl.

Zazzalil laughed the most beautiful laugh Jemilla had ever heard. She wishes that she could go back and recorde it so she could hear it whenever she wanted. “Probably.” Zazzalil said, taking another sip of her drink. 

“You’re a peacebringer, Jemilla.” Clark told her, getting her gaze back to him. “It’s in your name, Conciliatore. We need you.”

“I’m not special.” Jemilla said, closing her eyes and bunching herself up in her chair, begging herself to wake up. 

Jemilla felt Zazzalil come over to her, and felt the warmth of her hands start playing with her hair. 

“Haven’t you ever noticed how no one seems to fight when you’re around, how people can control their temper better. Haven’t you noticed how people take your advice? You bring a sense of peace. You basically make people want to stop fighting and being angry. Just because you can't shoot flames out of your hands, or read minds, doesn’t mean you aren’t special.” Clark spoke to her, as Zazzalil did thinks like braid her hair and run her warm hands down her arms.

Jemilla was thankful for Zazzalil trying to comfort her and was beginning to think that there’s no way this is fake because Zazzalil just felt too real. Zazzalil couldn’t be fake, and the warmth and passion she brought to Jemilla had to be real. 

The trio sat in silence for awhile, why Zazzalil did all kinds of different braids in Jemillas hair. “What’s in it for me?” Jemilla asked, breaking the long silence. 

“You would never have to worry about money again, or health. Anything you could want you’d basically get. You’d know that you’re bringing justice for everything you stand for, and you’d be making the world a more peaceful place.” Clark said, pulling out papers, Jemilla assumed to be some sort of contract. 

“And I’d be doing what exactly?” She asked, reaching behind her to move Zazzalils hands out of her hair. 

Clark laughed as if it was one of the dumbest questions he’d been asked. “Well,” he said, “most people don’t take too lightly to a girl whose hands burst into flames. We need you there to ensure that they aren’t going to fight back.” 

“So we would be partners?” Zazzalil asked, as if this was news to her.

Jemilla watched as Clark shook his head, and felt more warmth radiating off of Zazzalils hands from where they were hovering near her. 

“Where do I sign?” Jemilla said, standing up and stepping closer to Clarks desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the support I have had on this little mini series!! I've gotten so much love that once pride month is over I'm thinking about making it into an actual story... like the girls in the agency kicking ass together! If yall wanna read something that just tell a girl because I'd love to write it. I don't feel like this was super Jazzalil centered and more story centered so I promise there will be loads more gay from here on out!! I have so many fluff ideas and barely an angst ideas so be ready


	9. Cake Batter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M SO IF YOU'RE A LIL BABY OR THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFY PLS TURN AWAY!!!!!

“How the hell did you get cake batter on the ceiling?!” Jemillas voice rang out through their very tiny apartment. 

“Your guess is as good as mine, yo.” Zazzalil responded, cooly. 

Zazzalil watched as Jemilla rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath in. “Now is not the time for jokes, Zazzalil.” 

“Zazzalil? You only call me that when I’m in trouble, Jemilla.” Zazzalil responded, pushing at all of her girlfriends buttons that she knew would send her over the edge.

“You are in trouble.” Jemilla said. “And wipe that grin off your face because it’s not in a sexy way!”

Zazzalils body was basically screaming at her to laugh and she had to fight off the urge as she put her lips in a pout, an gave Jemilla her “sad eyes” she always used when she really wanted something.

Jemilla made eye contact with her, and Zazzalil brought up the cake batter covered spoon in her hands, trying to use it as some type of plea bargin. 

Jemilla snorted and took a step back from the scene, not that she had too far to go as their apartment might as well be a shoebox. “What is this? Some kind of sex fantasy you’ve been hiding.” She said, raising an eyebrow, and crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s not a sex fantasy!” Zazzalil hissed back, trying her hardest to be a mature adult, but stomping her foot, and matching Jemilla by crossing her arms across her body, and then turning away from her.

In the midst of her little tantrum, all her arm movements cause cake batter to splatter more of the kitchen surface, not that much of it had been spared beforehand, but it went unnoticed by Zazzalil. 

“Oh yes, I forgot,” Jemilla said seductively, stepping her way into the kitchen and coming up behind her girlfriend. Jemilla hesitated behind the shorter girl, knowing that Zazzalil would be able to feel the presence behind her, before grabbing Zazzalil around the waist and pulling her into her chest, making sure her mouth was right by Zazzalils ear. “Those all involve fire.” 

Zazzalil could feel the heat rising through her body, almost if she were on fire, and shivered from where Jemillas breath had hit her neck. Zazzalil fought the urge to turn around; not because she knew that it would displease Jemilla, which she loved to do, but because she wasn’t sure if her body could physically handle seeing the darkness in her eyes, and the way she clenched her jaw whenever she was frustrated. 

Jemilla didn’t even give Zazzalil the chance to make the decision, because she felt the taller girl start to spin her around. Zazzalil didn’t want to seem childish, not that stomping her foot and throwing her hands down in rage before turning away and folding her arms helped prove otherwise, but she didn’t want to look up and meet Jemillas gaze in fear of what her body would do. 

Zazzalil could feel Jemillas eyes burning daggers into her, and she had to clamp hers closed and count to ten so she could fight the urge to look up, even though her body was begging her to do otherwise.

“Hmm,” Jemilla hummed, dangerously close to Zazzalils ear. “You really did make a mess out of the place didn’t you.

Zazzalils only response was to squeeze her eyes closed tighter, and tighten her grip on the spoon she had in her hand. She could feel her nails digging into her skin, and started to recite the Preamble in her head to distract herself from Jemillas tauntings. 

“Oops!” Zazzalil heard Jemilla exclaim, praying that it was because of something else so this torture would be over.   
Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, for Zazzalils sake, it wasn’t something else. Zazzalils eyes popped open when she felt a cold finger make its way along the side of her face. She could do nothing but watch as Jemilla pulled her finger, that was now covered in cake batter, in between the two of them to examine. 

“You know I’m not really a fan of messes, Zazzalil.” Jemilla said with a grin, again using Zazzalils full name. 

Zazzalil began to think she might faint and funnily enough she couldn’t remember the next verse of the Preamble… or any of it. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion as she watched Jemilla bring her finger to her mouth and suck the cake batter off.

Zazzalil let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding in, and had to remind herself how to stand so her knees wouldn’t buckle. She wasn’t exactly sure the facial expression she was making, but Jemilla was grinning like a kid in a candy store, and it was infuriating. 

The two girls held each others gaze for what Zazzalil would say felt like many lifetimes. Jemilla was smirking, and Zazzalil was sure her facial expression made her look rather stupid. “Oh fuck it.” She thought to herself, before throwing her arms around Jemilla neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

Jemilla must have been waiting for Zazzalil to give in, because in a matter of seconds she had backed her into the counter and easily been picked up, and not very gently placed on top of it.

“Was wondering when you were going to cave.” Jemilla said, kissing her way down Zazzalils neck.

“I didn’t cave!” Zazzalil tried to say, but it came out jumbled and incoherent. She felt the vibrations of Jemillas laugh on her neck and forced herself not to moan and give Jemilla the satisfaction. Not that it mattered much, as she was wearing a skirt so Jemilla could more than likely tell exactly what she was doing to her. 

Zazzalil let out a whine in protest when Jemilla pulled away from her. She didn’t mean to be childish, but Jemilla was the one who had started it! It wasn’t her fault she had an accident and got cake batter all over the kitchen! 

Jemilla reached towards Zazzalils hand, and it took her until right then to realize that she still had the spoon that was dripping in cake batter held tightly in her grip. There was now cake batter all over her hand, and probably all over Jemillas back. Zazzalil let go of the spoon with Jemillas touch and watched as she threw it in the sink.

“Mil!” Zazzalil let out, to her disappointment very breathy and whiney.

Jemilla gave her a devious smile, and brought Zazzalils hand up to her mouth, sucking the cake batter off of her fingers. 

Zazzalil could feel herself holding her breath as she watched her girlfriend take her time with her hand, her body ached for her to make Jemilla move things along, but her mind reminded her that if she tried Jemilla would just take even longer. 

Jemilla released Zazzalils hand making a popping noise, and smiled at the girl sitting on the counter. “You know what you’re gonna do now?” she asked.

Zazzalil shook her head and tried to pull Jemilla closer into her, but Jemilla held her ground.

“I think,” Jemilla said, leaning in as if she were going to kiss Zazzzalil, “you’re going to clean up your mess!” The words rushed out of her mouth before she pressed a quick kiss to Zazzalils mouth, and turned to run down the hall, her laughter filling the apartment. 

“Milla!” Zazzalil, again much to her distaste, whined. “That’s not fair!” 

Zazzalil was only met with the muffled laughter of her girlfriend coming from their bedroom. She could already hear Jemillas voice in her head, “Things aren’t always fair!” Zazzalil mimicked and mocked to herself before hopping off the counter. 

Zazzalil grumpily started to clean up the mess, and mumbled to herself about mean girlfriends and being left hanging when she felt a hard slap on her behind. 

“Jemilla! What the fuck!” She yelled, turning to face her girlfriend. 

Zazzalil was met with a Jemilla who was now changed into more comfortable clothes, and had her hair pulled back out of her face. She had a mop bucket in one of her hands and was giving Zazz her signature grin. 

“Please, Zazz! If you tried to do this by yourself it would take all night!” Jemilla exclaimed, setting the mop bucket down right outside the kitchen. “Besides, you’re too short to get it from the ceiling; so I decided to be nice enough to help.” 

“I hate you.” Zazzalil said fighting back a smile, before turning to continue wiping down the outside of the refrigerator. 

Jemilla just laughed, and started to hum a comforting tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thank you for reading!! I decided to take a step outside of my comfort zone and write something a lil more mature! I don't know if I'll be writing more like this in the future, but if I do I'll probably have it outside of the one shot so I can give it an appropriate rating (bc come on im not rating this entire series M bc of one chapter) also !!! there may be two chapters tomorrow because my pride festival is on saturday and idk if I will have time to write !!! love you all


	10. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zazzalil just really misses her girlfriend.

Jemilla knew she was supposed to be the designated driver for Zazzalil tonight, and she knew that something wild was bound to happen that Zazzalil would try and explain through slurred words and rapid hand movements. And Jemilla definitely expected she’d be picking her up right when she was at the stage of crying, being hangry, or both. But Jemilla didn’t expect a text from her girlfriend after only 45 minutes of being out with some of her work friends. 

“SOS Are you done yet?!” The first text dinged in. 

“I want to come home now!!” The second text came in not even seconds after. 

“Please hurry it's an emergency!” The third text said.

Jemilla had already thrown on her shoes and had been halfway to her car when the third text came in. She sent Zazzalil a quick text to tell her she’d be there soon and hurried to the local bar that wasn’t far from her girlfriends work. Jemilla begged in her head for her girlfriend to just be drunk out of her mind and hoped there hadn’t been a real emergency. If there had been hopefully one of the girls Zazzalil worked with would have called Jemilla but she still felt the panic rise in her chest with every second she was away. 

It wasn’t but a five minute drive, but Jemilla got there in three. She found a parking spot easily since most of the college kids had went home for the summer, and threw her car in park making sure she had her ID and keys on her before running up to the door to get in. 

Jemilla did a full sweep through the bar and didn’t see Zazzalil. Before letting herself panic more, she decided to check the bathrooms. Surely if anything bad had happened there would be much more of a darkness looming over the bar, and no one would be playing darts casually. 

Jemilla quickly took the familiar path to the bathroom, which she unfortunately had spent a lot of time in, and prayed to find her girlfriend in there as she opened the door. She was instantly met with the sound of her girlfriend crying, and trying to tell her friends something that was unintelligible through the girls sobs.

“I know, Zazz! You’ve shown us that picture before.” She heard one of Zazzalils coworkers say with a laugh.

“Zazz?” Jemilla asked, coming around the corner to see her girlfriend sitting on a chair with her phone outstretched towards her friends.

Jemilla watched as her girlfriends tear streaked face turned towards her, and watched as realization hit that her ride was here. It took Zazzalil a whole two seconds at most to get across the room and jump into Jemillas arms. 

Jemilla caught her easily, being used to Zazzalil jumping onto her unexpectedly. Of course, it didn’t usually involve her crying, and clinging onto Jemilla like if she let go Jemilla would just disappear. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jemilla asked, adjusting her grip on Zazzalil to make sure she wouldn’t drop her.

“She misses you!” One of the girls, who Jemilla thinks was named Tiblyn, said with a laugh. 

“What?” Jemilla said confusingly. Zazz had tightened her grip around her, and the weight of her girlfriend was starting to get to her arms. 

The two girls that Zazzalil had went out with shared a laugh. “She started showing us pictures of you, and talking about how pretty you were,” Zazzalils other coworker said, Jemilla wasn’t sure if she knew the girl or not. “Which eventually lead her to start crying and talking about how she misses you. I got a lot of it on video, so I’ll send it to her to make sure you see it.” 

She heard Zazzalil mumble “So pretty!” in her ear, and gave the girls across from her a smile. 

“Well thank you for looking at for her! I don’t want to ruin your night though, go out there and have fun!” Jemilla told them.

“Believe me,” Tiblyn said on their way out. “This made our night way better.” 

Jemilla heard the door close behind them, and heard Zazzalils almost silent crying in her ear.

“Babe?” Jemilla said. “Do you wanna get down and go home?”

Zazzalil released her death grip on Jemilla and slowly slid down. She pulled back and Jemilla was met with bloodshot brown eyes and a red and splotchy face. 

“Hi.” Zazz said quietly. 

“Hi honey.” Jemilla responded, and grabbed her hand so they could leave the bar. 

-

“So you wanna tell me what that was about?” Jemilla asked, pulling out of the bar. 

“I just love you a lot.” Zazzalil said softly. “And I missed you… and I just think you’re really pretty and you just deserve everything,” Zazzalil had started crying again, but there wasn’t much Jemilla could do to comfort her. “I really just love you a lot and I’m proud of you and stuff.” 

Jemilla smiled down at the girl who had taken it upon herself to grab Jemillas arm and cling on to it, leaning most of her body over to make sure they had as much contact as possible. She felt Zazzalils tears on her arm, and thanked whoever was up there that Zazzalil was crying tears because of love and not because something had upset her. 

“I love you too, baby.” Jemilla responded, kissing the top of her girlfriends head. 

The rest of the car ride to the apartment was silent, apart from Zazzalils soft hiccups or mumbles of her love for Jemilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry this was really bad and im not even sure if it made sense! I had a lot of family stuff happen today and it kind of took a bad toll on my mental health so writing any ideas was hard. Thank you for reading and sticking with me through the good bad and ugly
> 
> \-- if there isn't an update tomorrow the 9th, there will be two chapters on the 10th. The 9th is my states big pride event in our state capital and I'm not sure when I'll be getting home!


	11. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zazzalil never thought she'd ACTUALLY meet someone at Pride
> 
> \- for Nyxa by request

“Do you think everyone will be able to tell I’m a Lesbian?” Zazzalil asked her friends, as they waited for the parade to start. 

“No. not at all.” Her friend Keeri said, sarcastically. 

“Keeri!” Zazzalil cried. “I’m being serious!” 

“Well, I don’t know, Zazz!” Ducker joined in. “You are only wearing a Hayley Kiyoko shirt that says “Girls Like Girls” and have uhhh have the lesbian flag colors kinda all over your body.” 

“Well I just want people to know okay! I need a girlfriend.” Zazzalil hissed at them, laughing along because they did have a point. 

“Girl, your entire outfit literally screams “I’m a lesbian!” you just covered yourself in pink body glitter.” Keeris younger brother said, moving closer to her to let a group of people behind them through. 

“Now all I need is a lesbian flag, hopefully they’ll have them without the kiss on it this year. It’s so annoying! I just want a flag damn it!” 

“Maybe it’s because it’s considered the lipstick lesbian flag?” Keeri stated, rubbing the gold glitter down her legs. 

“Either way it’s stupid.” Ducker chimed in. “It would be like if they put a dick on the rainbow flag. 

Zazzalil snorted and slipped off the side of the curb she was standing on. “Shut the fuck up, Ducker!” 

The group of friends were distracted from their conversation when they heard the parade worker yell for everyone to get behind the barricades because the parade was starting. 

“Maybe you’ll find yourself a man?” Zazzalil said to Keeris little brother as people decked in rainbow gear began to walk by.

“Oh no way! He’s still a baby!” Keeri said, pulling her brother in for a hug.

Zazzalil snorted when Ducker whispered, “More like a gayby!” in her ear from the other side.

Everyone cheered as two men ran by and did a couple of gymnastics moves. 

“Alright,” Keeri said distracting the group. “Are you ready to head to the festival?”

The group collectively decided it was best to start heading towards the festival if they wanted to get there before the parade crowd made even the fast pass take forever.

“Do you guys even know which way this place is?” Zazzalil asked her friends, after the third time the had gotten lost. 

“Uhhh….” Keeri let out.

“Yes I know… I just can’t get there.” Ducker said, holding up his phone as if the distance would make the map easier to read. 

“Shouldn’t we just follow the gays?” Zazzalil said, pointing towards the crowd of rainbow walking in the same general direction. 

“Yes but they’re also gay, you know gays have no sense of direction. That’s why we’re lost!” Keeri joked, as she started to move the group towards the group of people walking the other way.

It didn’t take too much longer them to finally find the festival, you could hear it before you could see it, and hear what was presumably a Queen yelling at everyone through the mic and asking if they were having a good time. 

“It’s always a good time when you’re gay!” Keeris little brother said.

Zazz laughed, and pushed him ahead of her for the bag check. “Shut the fuck up, oh my god!” 

“So where to first?” Zazzalil asked the group.

“I don’t care, but I’m hungry as fuck!” Ducker said. 

“Oh me too!” Keeri replied. “But there’s always time for a photo opp so we need to have one.

“I hate this, I really do.” Zazzalil groaned to herself, as she was forced into several typical pride photos. 

Zazzalil hated to admit that she really wanted to be in the pictures, and loved having them. She felt really cute, even though she looked cheesy as hell, and pink wasn’t a normal go to color for her. She had to admit, it did look good on her, and the body glitter really accented and brought the photos to life. 

“If we don’t go get food now I’m literally going to starve to death!” Ducker complained, after Zazzalil had very willingly taken a picture for a couple of girls that were there together. 

“And Zazzalil is shaking!” Keeris brother joked. 

“Yeah because shes a big gay and those girls just talked to her.” 

‘Shut up Keeri!” Zazzalil said laughing and walking the group to the food truck area. 

The four of them were really good at getting distracted because Zazzalil swears they stopped at every booth on the way there. She wasn’t too mad though because she got several compliments on her Hayley Kiyoko shirt, and talked to people as if they had been old friends. 

“There’s a lesbian flag, Zazz!” Ducker said, grabbing her arm and directing her attention to one of the merchandise tables. 

“Ugh! But it has the stupid fucking lipstick kiss on it!” Zazzalil complained. 

“Maybe another booth will have a plain one. We’ll look later, now lets go eat.” 

Keeri finally lead the small group towards the food trucks. Zazzalil kind of straggled behind, because she was trying to take everything on. There was so many people everywhere, but she didn’t feel anxious, she just felt at home. She wasn’t too worried about the food because she knew that no one would probably have any gluten free items and she didn’t want to make herself sick. 

Zazzalil stopped dead in her tracks when she looked over and saw a girl with a Hayley Kiyoko pride flag, and a Hayley Kiyoko shirt on.

“Oh my god! Can I pet your dogs?!” Zazzalil heard the girl say. 

Zazzalil looked to her friends and watched as the kept walking, but turned towards the direction of the girl who had on similar attire as herself. 

She stood awkwardly to the side waiting for the girl to get done loving the dogs, knowing that she had to ask her if they could get a picture together. She died a little inside when another girl came up behind her. 

Zazzalils breath caught in her throat as the girl who had been petting the dogs stood up and looked at her. 

“Uh hi,” Zazzalil said sounding to her rather dumb, “I like your flag and your shirt. Do you care if we get a picture together?” 

“Sure!” The girl said kindly. 

Zazzalil watched as her friends walked up to them as they refound her and handed Keeri her phone to get the picture. 

“Here I can take it.” The girl that was with the fellow Hayley Kiyoko fan said, taking the girls phone.

“Okay what should we do?” The girl asked. 

Zazzalils hands were shaking as she began to put her arm behind the taller girl. The two of them looked down and both gasped.

“Oh my god we have on the same shoes!” They said at the same time. 

They laughed and got the pictures taken. ‘Okay thank you!! Bye!!” Zazzalil said ushering her friends away.

“Fuccccck!” Zazzalil thought to herself. She couldn’t get over how pretty the girl she had just gotten pictures with was and she didn’t even get her name, and she had a girlfriend too. God she was such a fucking idiot.

Ducker had taken Keeris little brother to a different truck and Zazz got in line with Keeri so she could get a corndog. 

“Hey I’m gonna go look for a stand so I can get a flag, okay?” She told Keeri.

“Yeah that’s fine! This line is long so I’ll probably still be here when you get back.”

Zazzalil turned herself away and back towards the direction of the vendors. She was getting really annoyed at the fact none of them seemed to have just a normal lesbian flag, but she decided that she would get one no matter what even if it had the horrendous kiss on it. 

Zazzalil waited in line at the booth and made small talk with a couple about how hot it was. The trio decided that Pride month would be much better off in something like September or October. Especially because the lesbians could really thrive in their flannels. 

After getting her flag, that unfortunately had the kiss on it, Zazzalil wrapped it around herself, and began her walk back to the food trucks. 

She couldn’t find Keeri in line, and texted her a panicked “Where are you?!” 

She searched her way through the crowds of people sitting down in the shade behind the food truck area, and couldn’t see her group anywhere. As she walked forward she made eye contact with the pretty girl that she got a picture with, and quickly looked away in fear of a blush. She pulled out her phone and kept walking, again texting Keeri an SOS and that she couldn’t find her. 

Before Zazz even had time to gather where her friends could be she heard someone run up beside her. “Hi sorry do you think I could have your number?” The girl who she had gotten the picture with early had asked.

Zazzalil could feel the happiness radite through her body. “Uh, oh my god yeah!” She said, switching phones with the girl. “I’m Zazzalil.”

“I’m Jemilla. I was really scared to come ask you but my sister convinced me.” 

“Oh that was your sister? I was so scared she was your girlfriend earlier! I didn’t want to flirt with you or anything so she didn’t kick my ass!” The two girls laughed.

“Did you go to Hayleys concert last night too?” Jemilla asked.

“No oh my god I wanted to! It was sold out, I was so sad!” Zazzalil said, trying to keep eye contact. 

“Oh it was so good! I had the VIP package so I got to meet and hug her!” Jemilla told her.

The two of them talked for what felt like hours to Zazzalil. She didn’t want to leave Jemilla, but she didn’t want to make her feel pressured to stay. They both kept jumbling words over the other because they were trying to figure out little things and couldn’t stop gushing about Hayley.

“Are you pansexaul?” Zazzalil asked her, pointing at the button she had on. 

“Yes!” Jemilla said. “I’ve just recently come out! It’s so freeing!” 

Zazzalil smiled, “I’m a lesbian… obviously.” She laughed gesturing to all the pinks in her outfit and holding up her flag she’d just got. 

The two girls stayed talking when Jemilla told her that she should probably get back to her sister as she had left her alone. They parted ways with a hug, and Zazzalil couldn’t even try to hide the huge smile that was on her face.

She finally found her friends and ran up to them with exciting news. “Holy shit! I just got the girls number who I took the picture with earlier!” She said, sitting down with them.

“I knew it!” Keeri exclaimed. “We saw you talking and didn’t want to interrupt!” 

Zazzalil sat and gushed to her friends about Jemilla and how beautiful she was and tried to tell them every bit of conversation she had just had with the girl. She couldn’t believe that she had no expectations of actually meeting someone and only joked about it, yet she ended up meeting someone. 

It wasn’t until later in the day, when they had all been evacuated due to the tornado warnings, that Zazzalil was sitting in Keeris car, texting Jemilla because she had told her she hoped she was safe when the evacuation had started. 

It wasn’t until much later that night when Zazzalil fell asleep with a smile on her face because Jemilla had called her cute and said she was trying really hard to flirt with her, before texting her for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so this shit may have dead ass been based off of real life events. My life basically turned into a rom com yesterday because of lesbian jesus gayley kiyoko. I really didn't go to pride expecting to like meet someone and get their number yet here we are! Thank you for Reading


	12. Because I'm Sad

“Are you really still in bed?” Jemilla heard her wife say from the doorway of their room. 

“No, I’m at work.” She mumbled back, pulling the comforter up under her chin. 

“That’s funny, I didn’t know you could sign documents from our bedroom, if that’s the case you should do that more often.” Zazzalil replied. Jemilla couldn’t see her but she could feel her wifes smirk through her words.

Jemilla didn’t respond in hopes that her wife would leave her alone and let her nap, but with Zazzalil she should have known that was unlikely to happen. “Well, are you going to stand there all day or come lay with me?” She said.

Jemilla heard the three big steps Zazzalil took, before she felt her jump up on the bed and crawl over to kiss her on the cheek, before pulling back the covers and cuddling up next to her and doing the rare occurrence of being a big spoon. 

Jemilla tangled her legs with her wifes, and intertwined their fingers together. “Speaking of work, why aren’t you at yours?” She asked the shorter girl behind her.

“I called in. I had a feeling you needed me.” She replied, pulling Jemilla in closer to her, and further away from the side of the bed.

Zazzalil let go of Jemillas hand, and Jemilla almost protested, before she felt her wife start running her fingers through her hair. Zazzalil played with her hair for what felt like hours, but what the clock next to the bed showed as only minutes. She normally would be lulled to sleep from the sweet gesture her wife was displaying, that brought Jemilla so much comfort, but she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to all the places that had kept her glued to the bed this morning. 

Jemilla had been so distracted from her thoughts that she hadn’t even realized she was now facing her wife, who had a worried expression on her face. She saw Zazzalils lips move, but her brain wasn’t processing the noise. It took another second before she heard her wifes familiar voice saying her name. 

“Sorry, what?” Jemilla said, meeting her wifes golden brown eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Zazzalil asked, bringing up her hand to cup Jemillas face. 

Jemilla closed her eyes, and breathed in her wifes familiar scent as she felt her gentle thumb strokes across her cheek. 

“Why are you crying, love?” Zazzalil asked. 

Jemillas eyes snapped open at her wifes question, she didn’t realize that her face was wet with tears, and her body was gently shaking from the pressure. 

She didn’t really know how to answer her wife, because she wasn’t exactly sure why she was crying. There were so many things that she could cry about, that Jemilla had no idea what brought on this response. She answered with a simple and soft, “Because, I’m sad.” and knew that if it had been anyone else besides Zazzalil next to her, they wouldn't have heard it. 

Jemilla felt herself being pulled into her wifes chest, and Zazzalil telling her that it was okay, before she had been drowned out by the echoes of her own sobs against her wifes chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! If yall have anything you'd like to see me write just shoot me a message! Prompts are very welcome i still have 20 days left and have no clue how I'm gonna do 20 more chapters!


	13. Midnight Diner

“Hi! Sit wherever you’d like!” Zazzalil heard the same woman say, the same way for the fifth time this week. 

When Zazzalil had first come in during her regular time on Monday, she was surprised to find that Molag wasn’t the waitress but a girl who seemed around her age named Jemilla. SB was still in the back, and gave her his normal wave, but Zazz was thrown off by the new member of night crew, and it’s not because she was the most beautiful thing Zazz had ever seen, thank you. 

It had been weird since Jemilla had entered Zazzalils life, she always felt like she slept better once she got home, and she had started to even have dreams of the taller brunette. It wasn’t like Zazzalil had a crush on her or anything, she was just throwing off Zazzalils usual schedule so of course her brain was going to be annoyed and make her dream about Jemillas dark, curly hair, and cute button nose. 

Zazzalil wasn’t sure what made her body decided to start walking towards the bar, instead of the secluded window booth she normally chose, but if you asked her she’d blame the rain and say it just threw her off. It seemed as if a lot of things had been throwing her off since Jemilla had entered her life. The girl had barely spoken to her, yet she haunts Zazzalil in her dreams, and all day until she’s back at the diner. 

“You want your usual?” Jemilla asked when she sat down.

Zazzalil took a breath in, and shook her head, because her brain had kept her from being able to speak like a normal person. 

“S.B!” she heard Jemilla shout through the window, it took a minute before she saw SBs head come around the corner, and him poke his head up to get a better look through the expo window. “The usual.” Jemilla told him, grabbing a mug and starting on Zazzalils hot chocolate. 

Zazzalil watched Jemillas hands as she stirred the chocolate mix into the too hot milk, and wondered what it would be like to hold them. 

“Sorry it’s kinda hot.” Jemilla said, before turning around and putting the mug in front of Zazzalil. 

“It’s okay.” Zazzalil spoke for the first time tonight. “Thank you.” 

Jemilla gave her a big smile, and Zazzalil could swear that it made her heart stop. She wanted to do anything to see if she could make Jemilla smile again. 

“Hey, Jemilla, can I ask you a question?” She had said, before even having a chance to think about it and stop herself. 

“Hmm you just did.” Jemilla said, smiling at her, and moving herself back towards the counter. “But I suppose I can handle another one.” Jemilla finished her sentence with a smile.

Zazzalil couldn’t help but smile back at the girl, even if she stapled her mouth shut, she would still find a way to smile at the girl standing in front of her. “What happened to Molag?”

Zazzalils heart broke as she watched Jemillas smile falter slightly, before catching herself and keeping the smile on her face. “Oh she was getting too tired, I think. She still works weekends though.” Jemilla said.

The air between the two of them was thick, and Zazzalil could hear SB humming along to the radio in the kitchen. “I wasn’t asking because I don’t like you.” Zazzalil had said. She didn’t mean to say anything, and she wished that she could slap herself for continuing to make things worse. 

Jemilla raised an eyebrow at her, and Zazzalil could feel the word vomit beginning to form. “I was just wondering because I was used to seeing her almost every day and then you started coming in and I just didn’t want anything bad to have happened to her or something. She's a good person.” 

Jemilla smiled at her again, and Zazzalil could tell it was a genuine one. “That’s nice of you,” she said, “she’ll be glad to know that she was missed by more than just SB.” 

As if on queue, the girls attention was drawn away by the ding of a bell, and SBs face in the window. “Special pancakes for my most special customer!” he said, pushing the plate across for Jemilla to grab. 

Zazzalil laughed and yelled a quick “Thank you!” to him, as she watched him turn away, and head further back in the kitchen. 

Jemilla placed the plate in front of her, and Zazz laughed at the face SB had made on it out of fruit. “Thank you, Jemilla.” she told the girl in front of her. 

Jemilla gave her a quick nod, and retreated back into the kitchen. Zazzalil watched her go, but quickly turned her attention back on the pancakes. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until the smell had hit her nostrils, and her entire plate was gone in less than 5 minutes. 

Jemilla brought Zazz a water, and her check, and seemed to be surprised she had finished so quickly. “Everything okay?” She asked, sitting the water down. 

Zazzalil nodded at her, and tried to divert her eye contact so her brain wouldn’t say something stupid. 

She wouldn’t have had a chance to make a fool of herself anyway, because another one of the waitresses, Keeri, did it for her. The bell on the door dinged, and the very silent restaurant was met with a “Zazzalil! My favorite customer!” 

Zazzalil rolled her eyes at her old friend, and took a drink of her water. “Hi, Keeri.” She said, giving the tall blonde a sarcastic wave. 

“Wow! You better not be giving Jemilla that same treatment. We wouldn’t want her to think all of our customers are inconsiderate.” 

“Oh only towards you, Keeri!” Zazzalil replied, grabbing her check and walking over to the register so Keeri could cash her out. 

She saw Jemilla grab her plate, and cups out of the corner of her eye. “Thank you, Jemilla!” She said before the girl had reached the kitchen. 

Jemilla looked back at her and smiled, “Thank you, Zazzalil!” she said before heading into the kitchen.

Zazzalil felt the heat rise to her face, and tried to keep her head down as she passed the check to Keeri.

“Ohhhh someone's got a crush.” Keeri said, ringing in her bill. 

“Shut up!” Zazzalil hissed at her friend, “I don’t want her to hear you!”

Keeri laughed, “She probably knows, Zazz. You’ve never been very good at hiding when you liked someone. It’s 5.15$ by the way.” 

“I hate you, you know.” Zazzalil told her, handing over a 20 dollar bill. “The change is for Jemillas tip, and I’m leaving before you make me hate you more than I already do.” 

She heard Keeri laugh, as she turned and walked out of the diner. She hated that Keeri knew her well enough to tell that she kinda maybe had a crush on Jemilla, and hated that she had to bring it up with Jemilla being in the same building as them, or at all. 

Zazzalil tightened her jacket around her, as she hit the crisp fall air of the city, and began her short walk back to her lonely flat, where she was sure to be up for another two hours.

For Chicago being so big, she was always surprised at how dead the city could be at night. It obviously wasn’t New York, but she would think something would be going on. She stopped herself and took a small look around, breathing in the air, and hoping it wouldn’t do something like give her an asthma attack. 

“Hey! Zazzalil! Wait up!” She heard from behind her. 

Zazzalil got chills, because it sounded like Jemillas voice. She didn’t leave anything behind, so why was the girl that she couldn’t get her mind off of moving closer and closer to her. 

She turned around, just as Jemilla was catching up to her, there wasn’t much catching up to do, really, because she had barely made it half a block from the restaurant. 

“Oh hey, Jemilla!” She said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. “What’s up?”

“I really don’t think it’s safe for you to walk alone at night. Care if I walk with you?” Jemilla asked, stepping closer towards Zazzalil and more into the light. 

“Uhh.. Don’t you have to work?” Zazzalil asked. 

Jemilla laughed, and Zazzalil wondered if she really would be having an asthma attack tonight, because she forgot how to breathe. “Nah, Keeri replaced me. Besides we’re going the same way anyway. Keeri said we lived close to each other.” 

Oh damn Keeri! Zazzalil thought to herself, she should have known Keeri was going to get in her business. 

“Yeah,” Zazzalil breathed out. “I would be okay with that.” She started walking again, not waiting on Jemilla and mentally putting a reminder in her head to yell at Keeri next time she had the chance of seeing her. 

The two girls walked in silence for a minute, before Jemillas melodic voice entered Zazzalils ear. “So what brings you to the diner so late at night?” 

Zazzalil smiled at the forced small talk Jemilla was trying to make, but knew she would answer anything the taller girl asked. “Insomnia. It’s better than sitting in my apartment.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Zazzalil.” Jemilla said. Zazzalil could feel the girl looking at her, but she was too afraid to look back, and kept herself looking ahead. 

The two of them walked in silence the rest of the time. Zazzalil wasn’t really sure what to say, and she could almost hear Jemilla thinking next to her. She could feel her heart speed up in panic, and thinking she would have to find a new diner to go to at night because she’s made things to awkward with Jemilla, but felt her heart rate slow as she saw that they were almost right outside her building. 

“Welp, this is me!” Zazzalil said, slowing down their pace when they finally reached the tall building she lived in. 

“Oh wow.” Jemilla said with a laugh. “Keeri was right about us living close, I live just over there.” Jemilla said, pointing to the building that was catty-cornerd to Zazzalils. 

“Small world.” Zazzalil said. “Thanks for the company!” 

“Of course!” Jemilla replied with a smile. Zazzalil wondered if one ever left her face, or if she was just constantly full of smiles and happiness. 

“Well, see ya later!” Zazzalil said, turning away. 

“Zazzalil, wait!” She heard Jemilla say, and felt a pressure around her arm where Jemilla had grabbed her to stop her from going inside. 

“Yes?” Zazzalil asked, turning herself around, choosing to not be bothered by the fact Jemilla still had her hand on her arm. 

“Is it true what Keeri said?” Jemilla asked her.

Zazzalil felt her face fall, and felt the warmth of a blush make its way up her body. She wanted to yell at Keeri for being a blabber mouth, but she couldn’t lie to the girl standing across from her, besides, there were other diners. 

Zazzalil didn’t speak, but nodded her head “yes” in response. She still hadn’t looked up, because she was afraid to see the look of disgust or disappointment on Jemillas face, if Jemilla was even capable of looking as such. 

Zazzalil began to wonder why Jemilla hadn’t laughed, or turned away and walked across the street to her own apartment. They’d been standing outside for what felt like hours, and Zazzalil wondered if it was too late to play it off as a joke and tell Jemilla she was kidding. 

Zazzalil became hyper aware of everything happening around her when she felt Jemilla let go of her arm, she would have turned and ran inside, but before she could make her body move, Jemilla had put her hand under Zazzalils chin, and had started to bring her face to meet her gaze. 

Zazzalil didn’t want to make eye contact with Jemilla, but she decided it was time to be brave for once, and reminded herself that there was always other diners for the millionth time that night. 

She was met with a look of admiration from Jemilla, and Zazzalil swears she could see a fire burning deep within her brown eyes, something she would never have expected from someone with a heart of gold.

“Jemilla , what-” Zazzalil had began to ask before she had been shut up by Jemilla kissing her. Zazzalil wasn’t an idiot, and knew she had to enjoy this while she had the chance. She grabbed Jemillas waist, and pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss. 

She stood outside her apartment building for hours, maybe days, kissing Jemilla. Zazzalil could stay out here forever, if this is what she was doing. Maybe she didn’t need to yell at Keeri afterall. 

Zazzalil could yell at the car that just drove by though, the one that broke the girls out of their kiss, and the one that had just covered the both of them in water. Zazzalil wanted to be mad, she really did, but she looked at Jemilla when she heard her start laughing, and couldn’t help but laugh too.

“Well, Zazzalil, as much as I would love to stay out here and do this, I don’t think either of us will benefit if we get pneumonia.” Jemilla said, before leaning down to kiss Zazzalils cheek. “See you tomorrow.” she said, before turning and crossing the street. 

“You will?” Zazzalil yelled after her. 

Zazzalil was just met with Jemillas laugh floating through the air back at her. 

 

After cleaning herself up and getting in bed, Zazzalil remembered that she had yet to text Keeri. 

“I hate you, you know” Zazzalil sent her friend. 

“No you don’t :)” Keeri had responded not even seconds later, with the attachment of a shared contact that read “Jemilla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Thank you for reading!! Sorry this chapter took so long I was having computer issues!!! Next update will be the start of another mini series!!! I hope you're all enjoying your pride month!!!


End file.
